Chicle
by P. Papillon
Summary: Sakura molesta a Sasuke con su chicle. Y Sasuke tiene que hacer algo para solucionarlo.


-

**Chicle**  
_Oneshot_

-

_'POP!'_

Sasuke ODIABA el chicle.

Lo odiaba con PASIÓN.

Por lo que Sakura no debía estar comiendo chicle en ese preciso momento. ¿Por qué siquiera habría de mascar algo tan molesto como el chicle?

"Sakura." Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

_'POP!'_

"¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?" En serio, Sakura casi parecía realmente inocente.

Sasuke la fulminó. Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

Sasuke la siguió fulminando. Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

Sasuke la siguió fulminando. Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

Ella se rindió finalmente y dirigió sus ojos hacia los niños que jugaban en la caja de arena.

_'POP!'_

"Sakura." Siguió fulminando.

Sakura siguió mirando a los niños con una expresión juguetona en el rostro.

"Sasuke-kun, si no vas a decirme nada, entonces no me llames." Se dio vuelta para mirarlo. "Es _molesto._"

Desde que Sasuke había vuelto del Sonido, Sakura se había comportado muy diferente a su alrededor.

Nada de proclamaciones de amor.

Nada de insistente devoción.

Nada de sonrojos cada vez que él la miraba.

Nada de escalofríos cada vez que él le hacía un cumplido. (Que parecía ocurrir más seguido que antes.)

Nada de nada. Nada de lo que antiguamente ocurría.

Pero claro, habían cosas nuevas.

Ya no le afectaba su mirada penetrante.

Ahora se atrevía a contradecirlo.

Y a desafiarlo.

E, incluso, abrazaba a Naruto más que a Sasuke.

(Y eso le molestaba.)

¿Y lo más molesto de todo?

Que ella ocupaba su mente todos los días. Con preguntas como: estará bien, con quién está, qué está haciendo, dónde está, y también esas SUPER molestas preguntas como: está enojada con él, debería disculparse, está furiosa, quiere un abrazo, debería consolarla?, siempre rondaban en su mente. En serio, esta chica era MUY MOLESTA. Y entonces la peor de todas las preguntas se infiltró sin permiso en su cabeza.

¿Serán esos labios tan deliciosos como parecen?

_'POP!'_

"Deja de hacer burbujas." Sakura soltó una carcajada.

"¿Por queeeeeeeé?" lloriqueó.

_'POP!'_

"Porque es _molesto,_" dijo entre dientes.

"Pero es divertido," protestó ella.

"No lo es."

"Sí lo es."

"No lo es."

"Sí lo es."

"Cállate." dijo Sasuke finalmente, furioso.

"Si tanto te molesta entonces siéntate en otro lado. Que estemos haciendo de niñeras no significa que tengamos que sentarnos juntos." sugirió Sakura.

Pero, siendo el obstinado Uchiha que era, le respondió, "Vete tú."

"No, no me voy a mover de este banco."

"Yo tampoco."

"Entonces sufre en silencio." Sakura volvió a dirigir su mirada a los niños, que ahora construían un castillo de arena.

_'POP!'_

"Es suficiente." Sakura siguió ignorándolo. "Dame el chicle."

Sakura saludó de lejos a una niña de seis años.

"Sakura," le advirtió él.

_'POP!'_

"Dame. El. Chicle."

Sakura giró la cabeza para enfrentarlo y abrió la boca, mostrándole en chicle rosa posado en su lengua, y luego volvió a cerrar la boca. "Tómalo tú."

"Estás siendo inmadura, ya tienes quince años y sigues actuando como una niña." Sakura le sacó la lengua. "A eso me refiero."

_'POP!'_

"Sakura." Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y cogió su brazo con fuerza, empujándola hacia su propio pecho. Su respiración soplaba ligeramente sobre su cara. "Dame el chicle. Ahora."

"Di por favor," susurró ella.

"No."

"Di por favor."

"No."

"Entonces no te daré mi chicle." Y lo fulminó con la mirada, compitiendo con la propia de Sasuke.

"Eres infantil." Sasuke la acercó aún más hacia sí. Sakura, por acto reflejo, puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke. Su intención inicial había sido apartarlo, pero quería ver cómo terminaba esto. "Y _molesta_."

"Bueno, no todos podemos ser perfectos como tú, _Sasuke-kun_." Dijo ella con sorna.

_'POP!'_

Sakura sabía que provocar a Sasuke explotando burbujas tan cerca de él acabaría en una catástrofe. Sin embargo, jamás habría imaginado que él le quitaría el chicle de los labios. Con los SUYOS PROPIOS.

Cuando acabó de quitar el chicle de los labios de Sakura Sasuke lo mascó en su propia boca. Sabía a cereza.

Sakura se quedo sin aliento."Sasuke-kun... Tú.. acabas de.. quitarme el chicle.. con _tu _boca."" Sasuke sonrió de costado; le encantaba ver la cara de Sakura ligeramente sonrojada. "Tú– Tú me quitaste el chicle"

"Creo que nos quedó claro a ambos.." Sakura lo miró desafiante.

"¡Me quitaste MI CHICLE!" Sasuke se inclinó hacia Sakura y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sakura lo acercó más hacia sí. "Y lo quiero de vuelta." Ésta vez, ella inició el beso. Sakura lamió su labio inferior, para que Sasuke abriera su boca, y así lo hizo él.

Final y sorprendentemente, Sakura recuperó el chicle, pero Sasuke no iba a rendirse así como si nada. Presionó con rudeza su lengua contra los labios de Sakura, memorizando cada detalle para recordarlo más tarde, mientras intentaba recuperar nuevamente el chicle.

**Él** era el dominante en ese beso, lo que demostró quitándole el chicle a Sakura para después romper el beso, dejándola casi sin aliento.

"Wow," susurró.

Sasuke estaba pagado de sí mismo. Era demasiado bueno en todo.

"¿Talento oculto?" bromeó ella.

"Ya no." Sakura sonrió. Sasuke se quitó el chicle de la boca y lo lanzó a un cesto de basura.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" se quejó Sakura. "¡Era mi último chicle!" Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Entonces Sakura cogió un chupetín de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvió y lo puso en su boca. Luego de chuparlo un poco, se lo quitó de la boca; se escuchó un _'POP!'_ , y ella sonrió de nuevo.

"Sakura." Nuevamente, Sasuke siguió fulminándola.

¿Y qué hizo después? Bueno, algo que obviamente le resultaba desagradable a los niños que Sasuke y Sakura estaban cuidando, ya que casi instantáneamente, uno de ellos gritó.

"¡Eww! ¡Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan están BESÁNDOSE!"

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente durante el, debería decir, bastante inapropiado beso para una audiencia de cinco, seis, siete y ocho años que ahora mismo los observaban.

**Otra traducción. Ésta vez pertenece a **_**ickle kat**_**, le doy a ella todos los créditos. Me pareció una historia cortita pero súper dulce. Espero les guste (lo que en mi idioma significa **_**'dejen un review'**_**.**

**PP.**

–


End file.
